Spitting Fire
by Tahimikamaxtli
Summary: It has been two weeks since the Justice League and The Team stopped Vandal Savage at the Watchtower. Two weeks since Wally kissed Artemis and finally told her his feelings for her; two weeks since he started preparing for his first real date with Artemis since they started going out. But he may find that a normal night out for two superheroes might not be as easy as it sounds…


Chapter 1: Bad News

"You ready for the best date of your _life_, beautiful?" asked Wally West confidently. He was leaning against the door to the Mount Justice kitchen, dressed in long dark pants and a red sweater marked with the personal insignia of his mentor – the Flash.

The girl in question merely flicked a strand of her long yellow hair out of her face before looking at her boyfriend. His iconic goggles were slung around his neck, and he wore the same cocky and self-assured grin that she had once found _unimaginably_ aggravating but now found _irrationally_ attractive.

"Not _all_ of us move at the speed of sound, Baywatch," said Artemis Crock with a grin of her own. "Give me some time to get ready, okay? Or at least let me finish up here. I don't want Red Tornado to get on my case about leaving my chores unfinished."

"Sure thing, gorgeous," said Wally, appearing almost instantaneously at her side. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. "Just don't keep me waiting. You _know_ how impatient I get," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hallway.

Artemis smiled slightly as she looked at the now-empty kitchen. She raised a hand to gently touch the spot where he had kissed her before returning to the mission at hand: doing the dishes. She had been put on clean-up duty by Red Tornado, but surprisingly had found that she did not mind all that much. The prospect of her first _real_ date with Wally made everything else seem almost bearable.

It was two weeks after New Year's Eve; two weeks since they had stopped Vandal Savage at the Watchtower and two weeks since Wally had picked her up and kissed her. And now – two weeks later – they were about to go on their first _true_ date since they had started going out. After all, it was not easy to have free time together when they were busy saving the world – even _if_ being a superhero was something Artemis would _never_ consider giving up.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, sighing as she placed the last of the plates on the rack to dry. Rinsing her hands once last time to get rid of any residual soap, she dried them and placed them on her hips. Wally had been talking about their date for a couple days now, but to his credit, he had not revealed any secrets about where he was taking her. At least, not to _her_. She doubted that she could say the same for Robin or even Aqualad.

She glanced at the kitchen clock out of the corner of her eye: it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon. That gave her _just_ enough time for a shower and to mentally prepare herself for what M'gann and Zatanna had in store for her; they had promised to help her get ready for her date, but Artemis was still a little hesitant for what they had planned for her. She would have preferred Rocket's – or Rachel, as she called her when they were off-mission – help, but unfortunately, her friend was spending time with her family back in Dakota City and was subsequently unavailable.

Ultimately, she did not have M'gann's shape-shifting abilities or Zatanna's natural affinity for the mystic arts, so she was not all that sure what they meant to do to her. She was just regular old Artemis and that would have to do for tonight. She turned off the television program she had been watching while doing the dishes and stepped quietly out of the kitchen. She would need all the time she could get to prepare herself; a long, hot shower was _definitely_ in the question.

* * *

"So what do you have planned?" asked Dick, leaning against the doorway to Wally's room much like the speedster had done in the kitchen. Wally was busy inspecting himself in his mirror, making doubly sure that every strand of his fiery red hair was in place and that every single one of his teeth was in order. After running a comb through his hair one last time, he threw it haphazardly back on his bed and stepped back, grinning. In the blink of an eye, he was at Dick's side, propping his arm up on his friend's shoulder.

"You can't tell me that you don't _already_ know?" said Wally, feigning surprise with an exaggerated shocked expression. "After all, you _are_ the protégé of the World's _Greatest_ Detective!"

"Don't act so surprised," said Dick, pushing Wally's arm off of his shoulder good-naturedly. "You've been surprisingly quiet about your plans. I doubt even _Batman_ could have figured it out. I'm actually quite impressed you managed to keep your mouth shut this long."

Wally laughed, having vanished only to reappear sitting back on his bed. Dick joined his friend on the bed, sitting down with a sigh and leaning back on his hands.

"So do you have something big planned?" asked Dick with a grin. "Maybe running to Paris to steal her something from the Louvre? Going to NASA's base in Cape Canaveral to hijack the flight simulator for a night? Taking the Super-Cycle out for a joyride? I bet Superboy would lend it to you if you asked _nicely_."

Wally shook his head and wagged his finger admonishingly at Dick. "_Nope_. I've got something _completely_ different in mind. But believe me: it's going to be _huge_. I'm talking _guaranteed_ first date kiss." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Dick whistled, clearly impressed. "Wow. But haven't you _already_ kissed her?"

"Well, yeah, but not on a _date_!"

"I'm not sure I see the difference."

Wally ruffled Dick's hair, ignoring his friend's protests as he did so. "You'll understand when you're older, Dick. I promise, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Dick darkly as he readjusted his hair. "I'm only two years younger than you, you know."

"And those two years make _all_ the difference."

"I am not sure those two years make much of a difference when it comes to maturity," said a very familiar voice from the doorway. "At least, not for _you_, Wally."

Wally and Dick looked up at the sound, grinning as they saw Kaldur'ahm leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He had exchanged his usual red tank top and standard uniform for a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and a pair of dark black pants. Though he was not as susceptible to the winter chill as the rest of his companions because of his resistant skin, the Atlantean native had nonetheless opted for thicker clothing to help maintain appearances.

"Hey, Kaldur!" said Dick emphatically, though he remained sitting on the bed. Wally, on the other hand, had appeared beside Kaldur and nudged him genially in the gut with his elbow.

"Well, we can't _all_ be as mature as you, Kaldur," said Wally cheerfully. "_One_ of us has to have a sense of humor! And it _sure_ isn't going to be Little Bats over there," he added, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, though he made sure it was still loud enough for Dick to hear. "We all know much of a joker _Batman_ is."

"Hey!" exclaimed Dick unhappily, but Wally ignored him.

Kaldur shook his head, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "Perhaps Artemis will be able to instill some sort of maturity in you," he said evenly. "I think it would do you some good."

Wally grinned, appearing back on his bed and laying down with his hands behind his head. "Nah, she wouldn't do that to me. She knows I'd just run away and she wouldn't be able to catch me."

"If that is how you treat all your dates, I am not surprised you remained single for so long," said Kaldur lightly, though his tone was slightly teasing.

This time, it was Wally's turn to look scandalized while Dick laughed loudly.

"Speaking of your date," said Kaldur smoothly as he sat down on the chair at Wally's modest desk. "I overheard Miss Martian and Zatanna talking about how they planned to help Artemis prepare herself for her date. They called it… 'Girl Time,' if I remember correctly."

Wally sat up, suddenly interested. "Really?" He turned to look at Dick, who was unsuccessfully trying to fake a similarly surprised expression. "Did you know anything about that?"

Dick let the fake surprised expression fall and he shrugged dismissively before scratching his ear idly. "Z might have mentioned it once or twice," he said absentmindedly as he inspected his fingernails.

"Z?"

"Yeah. Z. You know, Zatanna."

"Why not just call her Zatanna?" asked Wally in confusion.

"'Zatanna' is such a handful to say," said Dick as he stood with a yawn. "'Z' is much easier."

"Sounds like you two are getting pretty close," said Wally with a mischievous grin. "Giving each other nicknames and stuff."

"I'm not the only one who calls her Z," said Dick easily. "Artemis and M'gann call her that too, you know. Maybe if you paid more attention to your girlfriend, you'd notice. And she just calls me Dick. Or Robin," he added quickly.

"You can't tell me there's _nothing_ between you two," said Wally, appearing before Dick and looking at him with the same impish grin as before. "After all, I wasn't the _only_ one that got a kiss on New Year's Eve."

Dick placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled cordially. "_That_… is between me and Zatanna, Wally."

"You should ask her out, man," said Wally, following Dick as the Boy Wonder stepped out of Wally's room and began to walk down the hall. "Before someone else does. Superboy tells me she's pretty popular over at Happy Harbor High."

"Probably," said Dick casually as he made his way into the kitchen. "She's rather attractive. Smart, too. And funny. But she's not my type," he added as he plucked an apple from the fridge and tossed it into the air, catching it just before it fell.

"It sounds to me like he already has feelings for her," muttered Kaldur under his breath. "Or at least recognizes her attractiveness." Wally nodded sagely and the two of them followed their friend as Dick began to eat his apple without a care in the world.

"Hey, uhh, Dick? Where are you going?" asked Wally as his friend continued out of the kitchen.

"Back to Gotham," said Dick through his bites of apple. "I need to get ready."

"For what?" asked Wally as they passed into the main area of Mount Justice and where the Zeta-Tubes were housed.

"Just standard League business," said Dick as he stepped into the nearest Zeta-Tube. "Batman's on a mission right now, so one of us needs to stay to defend Gotham. I just swung by to see how your date with Artemis was going, but since it hasn't started yet, there's no reason for me to stay. See you guys later!"

Before either Wally or Kaldur could inquire any further, Dick had disappeared in a flash of yellow light, leaving nothing but a half-eaten apple that rolled dejectedly across the floor. Wally picked up the apple, careful not to touch the parts where Dick had bitten.

"Do you think he is-" began Kaldur as the two remaining companions made their way back to the kitchen.

"Lying?" finished Wally as he threw away the apple. "_Definitely_. But about _what_?"

Kaldur shrugged. "I have not the faintest idea. But he seemed strangely eager to get away from us when you mentioned Zatanna."

"Think it's about her?" asked Wally, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Perhaps," said Kaldur slowly. "But I do not know why he would tell us he does not have feelings for her if he actually _does_; he has no reason to lie. We _are_ his friends, after all."

"Maybe he doesn't want any inter-team relationships," said Wally as he moved over to the sofa and began flicking through the channels of the television at a speed far too quick for any _rational_ human to catch.

"I highly doubt that," said Kaldur, sitting down on the sofa as well. "Given how supportive he is of your relationship with Artemis. It seems strange that he would not pursue his own feelings with Ms. Zatara. Perhaps he is afraid she will not return his feelings?" he ventured slowly.

"She's the one who kissed him in the first place!" said Wally, switching off the television and tossing the remote onto the sofa.

"It _is_ rather perplexing…" agreed Kaldur.

"Whatever it is," said Wally as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back with his eyes closed. "Dick Grayson will forever remain a mystery to us."

* * *

Artemis felt like one of those art models that were forced to sit naked for hours while other people drew them; she had been subject to sitting still for nearly an hour now while Zatanna and M'gann attended to her with brushes and combs.

"Guys," she pleaded for the fifth time that minute. "I'm sure none of this is necessary; I bet Wally's just going to take me to the movies or something. There's no need to make a big fuss about it."

"If Wally's taking you to the movies," said Zatanna firmly, ignoring her friend's protests and continuing to work on Artemis' hair. "Then not only will we kick his butt when he comes back for having such a lame first date-"

"But we'll also make sure you're the best-looking girl at the movies," finished M'gann as she touched up Artemis' face with a makeup brush.

Artemis considered replying, but instead, she sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to get out of this makeup session anytime soon. The two girls continued to work on Artemis as she fumed in silence, wincing whenever Zatanna tugged at her hair with a brush or coughing whenever M'gann dabbed overeagerly at her face.

"There!" said M'gann happily after a painfully long while as she stepped back from Artemis. She was beaming, and was looking at Artemis as though she were a piece of art that she had created. By the look on her face, Artemis thought that she must have been the Martian's masterpiece. "All done with your makeup!"

Using her telekinesis, she positioned a mirror in front of Artemis so she could inspect herself. Artemis had already opened her mouth to repeat she what she had said before about all of this being unnecessary, but as she saw her reflection, the words died in her throat; she looked almost… _normal_. Sure, it was obvious that she had had makeup done, but it was all very subtle and underplayed. M'gann had highlighted her naturally sharp eyes with tastefully done eye-shadow, and had applied the faintest layer of blush to her cheeks. The sharpness of her features had been accentuated by the makeup, and it made her look more exotic and mysterious than she ever thought she could look. For a moment, she thought she was looking at her sister; Jade had always shown the more Oriental side of their family in her features, while Artemis had been stuck with more Caucasian features. Her lips were also darker than usual, but not enough to make it look like she was a little girl trying on her mom's lipstick for the first time.

"I…" she stammered, taken aback by her appearance. "Guys, I don't know what to say."

"Your speechlessness is all you have to say… or _not_ say, as it may be," said Zatanna, and though Artemis could not see her face, she knew that her friend had a smirk on her face.

Artemis touched her cheek tenderly, afraid that if she touched it too hard, all the makeup would shatter and her newfound beauty would disappear.

"I look like an Asian supermodel," she muttered to herself as she turned her face to look at herself better. "I look like… my _sister_."

M'gann's smile faded somewhat, and Artemis saw her eyes flicker fearfully to Zatanna, who was standing behind Artemis and out of sight. "Your- your sister?" she said hesitantly. "That's _good_, right? _Not_ bad?"

Artemis smiled slightly at her friend's concerned tone. "I didn't say I _was_ my sister, M'gann," said Artemis reassuringly. "I said I _looked_ like her. And yes, it is a _very_ good thing; she's very pretty. And besides, I heard Jade was thinking of giving up the whole crime thing. That's what my mom told me, at least."

Artemis had reached out to touch the mirror floating in front of her, brushing the cheek of the reflection that looked so much like her estranged sister. Though she and Jade had been close as children, they had understandably grown apart when her older sister had abandoned her family and joined the League of Shadows. But even through that – like Jade herself had said – they were still sisters; Artemis still cared deeply for her sister and hoped that Jade would say the same for her. As a result, she had been relieved when her mother had told her that Jade had approached her to tell her about her secret yearning to escape the villain life. She hoped that her sister would follow through with her desire to escape it once and for all, but she understood the allure of the rush and the thrill of being in the super-powered life. _She_ was a sucker for it, too, after all.

"Really?" said Zatanna from behind her, clearly surprised. "That's great!"

Artemis smiled sadly. "Yeah, I think so too. But will she be able to let go of the thrill and the excitement? It's addicting."

"Sure, but no one wants to be evil _forever_," said M'gann firmly. "I mean, just look at Vandal Savage." She closed her eyes and shuddered, shaking from head to toe. "You can't do that for _all_ eternity; no _way_ it's good for the complexion."

Artemis laughed. "That's true," she said, grinning. "And speaking of doing things for all eternity…" she said slowly, making to stand up from her chair. "Since we're all done with my makeup… can I leave now?"

She grunted as Zatanna grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the chair as a response. Artemis sighed.

_It was worth a shot,_ she thought grimly with a scowl. It seemed that her friends had not yet had enough of torturing her.

"Absolutely _not_," said Zatanna decisively. "We still need to do your hair."

"Why? Her hair looks fine already," said a voice from the open door. Artemis nearly broke her neck with the speed she turned to look at the newcomer. Wally was standing in the doorway, munching on a bag of chips and generally looking as relaxed as he always did. But as she turned to face him – and as he caught a glimpse of her face – he choked on his chips.

"Wow, Artemis," he said in stunned amazement once he had stopped coughing. "You look amazi-"

"NO LOOKING AT THE GIRLFRIEND UNTIL THE DATE!"

M'gann's voice cut through whatever he was going to say, and she slammed the door shut with a flick of her wrist, hitting Wally in the process.

"M'gann, what are you doing?" shouted Artemis as her boyfriend was struck in the face by the slamming door. She thought she heard him fall to the floor with a groan, but as she stood hastily to check how he had fared, Zatanna forced her back into the chair.

"If you try to get up again, Artemis, I _swear_ going I'm to tie you to the chair with magical restraints," said the young magician warningly.

M'gann frowned at the closed door, crossing her arms. "Don't worry, Artemis," she said casually. "He's fine. Just a little cut on the nose, he thinks."

"You just hit my boyfriend in the face with a _door_!" said Artemis loudly. "How in the world is he _fine_?"

"He's a strong kid," said M'gann indifferently as she placed the floating mirror back down on Artemis' bed. "But Z is right, though: what _we_ really need to worry about is your hair."

Fuming even more than before now, Artemis sat back down in the chair and crossed her legs as angrily as she could. "_Fine_," she said tightly. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Wally rubbed his nose gingerly, wincing in pain slightly as he touched the small cut that stretched across the bridge of his nose. Closing one eye so as not to give himself vertigo, he very carefully applied a small bandage across the gash. Once he had finished, he looked in the mirror to make sure that the bandage was level and that it covered the small cut completely.

He looked intently at the young man staring back at him from out of the depths of the mirror, holding a serious expression before breaking into his signature grin. He had to admit, the bandage – courtesy of Miss Martian and the door to Artemis' room – made him look a tad more manly than usual. It kind of reminded him of some pictures of boxers he had seen before, and he jabbed at the mirror a couple times for good measure.

Once he had shaken off some of his nervous energy – of which he had spades – he looked at his watch. The digital face read 6:20, and he covered the watch with his sleeve once more. Though he could not even begin to put into words how much he was looking forward to finally spending some time with his girlfriend, he could not deny that he was nervous. There were butterflies in his stomach that threatened to jump out his throat and his hands were even _more_ restless than usual.

"Calm down, Wally," he told himself, looking into the mirror to try to get his head in the game. "You got this. Just be you. Artemis likes that… right?"

"Talking to oneself is often considered the first sign of mental instability," said a mechanical voice from his doorway. Wally turned around as quickly as he could, straightening in respect as he came face-to-face with the Cave's guardian, Red Tornado.

The android's face was as expressionless as ever, but the arms that he had folded over his chest made it obvious that he had important information to give.

"What's up, RT?" said Wally easily as he relaxed once more. "I was just talking to myself to get ready for my date. Got to get in the zone, you know?"

"I am uncertain which 'zone' you are referring to, but I understand your trepidation," said Red Tornado flatly. "Unfortunately, I must pull you – and the rest of the team – out of your mental preparation. We have a problem."

* * *

Wally followed Red Tornado to the main room of the Cave and onto the holographic floor where they usually received their mission details. He looked around hopefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of Artemis but to his disappointment, his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Instead, he stood in a small circle with Kaldur, Connor, M'gann and Zatanna as they watched Red Tornado boot up the screens.

"Hey, Zatanna," whispered Wally out of the corner of his mouth, careful to keep his voice low so as not to catch Red Tornado's attention. "Where's Artemis?"

"Getting dressed," whispered back the young magician. "But she'll be out soon, don't worry."

Wally scoffed and he crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to see his girlfriend _now_. He was thinking back to the kiss they had shared up at the Watchtower when he felt a finger tap hesitantly on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that M'gann was looking at him while wearing a somewhat awkward expression.

"How's your nose?" she asked guiltily, wringing her hands as she saw the bandage on his face. Wally shrugged indifferently, flashing her a reassuring grin.

"Fine. Personally, I think the bandage makes me look a little tough. So I guess thanks for hitting me with the door."

"Oh, thank goodness," laughed the Martian in relief. "You're welcome, then, Wally."

Wally was about to reply when Red Tornado turned around suddenly. As he did, the screens behind him turned on, revealing a youth who could not have been much older than 16 or 17 years old. From what he could see on the screen, Wally got the feeling that this boy was dangerous; he had a handsome face that was pulled into a derisive scowl that gave him a very effective "bad boy" look.

The full-body profile that was on the screen revealed him to be very fit and athletic-looking, though Wally could not help but wonder why he was shirtless in all of his photos. He had a large tattoo that stretched from just beneath his left armpit down the entire length of the left side of his torso before disappearing into a pair of dark cargo pants. The tattoo was some sort of flame design, and it seemed to shimmer even though Wally knew it was just a photo. He was very well-tanned, with long and tangled bleached blond hair that gave the impression that he had lived somewhere with lots of sun. He looked like he would be better fit on ads for a surfboard store, or maybe in a travel agency setting up trips to Cancun or Hawaii. Certainly not in Happy Harbor in the middle of winter.

"This is Quentin Friday," said Red Tornado, looking at the team that had gathered and surveying them each of in turn. "Though he prefers Quint from his friends… and Spitfire from his enemies."

"He was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, where he lived for the first 17 years of his life. Up until about two months ago, he was nothing more than a 17 year old with major problems with the law. He has already had several run-ins with local Honolulu police, and he has been in and out of juvenile detention for most of his life. However, that changed two months ago. He was serving a weekend in juvenile hall when he suddenly discovered that he had powers."

Red Tornado tapped a button on the console before him, and a video appeared on the screen behind. Though it had no sound, Wally still felt a shudder of fear; the destruction was evident, and it was made all the more eerie with being in complete silence. The video was shaky and blurred – probably taken on an iPhone or something by a passerby scared out of their wits – but it was enough to make its point.

Wally could see palm trees and short buildings completely engulfed in flames, the red fingers of fire licking at the clear blue Hawaii sky. People were running in panic from the flames, and fire crews were desperately trying to put out the flames, but to little avail. In the heart of the flames, Wally could see a lone figure standing evidently unharmed.

Quentin.

"He is capable of producing flames from anywhere on his body and has limited control over the fires he creates," said Red Tornado expressionlessly as the video cut out ominously. "In addition, he has far greater control over the flames that immediately surround his body. They are of a much higher intensity, and capable of taking vague shape. Batman has dubbed them Quentin's 'Living Fire.' He used his powers to escape juvenile hall, setting fire to the detention center and the buildings around it, placing many Honolulans in the hospital for burn treatment."

"From the police reports, as well as inquires we have made in Honolulu, we have determined that he has anger-management issues and a very short temper."

"You think?" muttered Connor quietly from beside Wally. Wally remained silent.

"Because of his volatile personality and the extremely dangerous nature of his abilities, Batman has placed the League on high alert, and has requested the same be done for you. The amount of destruction Quentin is capable of, as well as potential danger to human life is enough to warrant our full attention."

"That's all well and good, Red," said a voice from a corner of the Cave. "But what does that have to do with _us_?"

Wally could not turn around fast enough; Artemis' voice had come out of nowhere, but judging from what she said, she must have been waiting just out of sight for some time. At least long enough to catch the briefing about Quentin. He was about to greet her with some of his regular Wally charm, but as he saw her, he totally forgot what he was about to say.

She was dressed in clothes that were suitable for the winter temperatures, but even _they_ looked as though they had come out of a magazine. Her sweater was a pale grey like winter snow clouds, and she wore dark pants that were at the same time stylish and athletic. Artemis herself looked like a supermodel; her Oriental features had been sharpened by the barely-there makeup, and she looked as though she could just as easily kick major ninja butt as she could be ready to go to a wedding. Her long yellow hair was pulled back and tied into an intricate braid, though Zatanna and M'gann had left some strands free so as to curl coyly around her face. She looked ready for anything, and all at once, Wally felt _very_ underdressed.

"Artemis," stuttered Wally once he had finally found his voice again. "You look… _amazing_." There was not a word suitable enough for how she looked, but Wally had to make do with what he had.

"Thanks, Baywatch," she said as she smiled radiantly. She made her way over to him, making his heart jump into his throat as he realized just how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend. She took her place beside him, lacing her fingers his and squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"A valid question, Artemis," said Red Tornado, as though Artemis had been with them the whole time. He pressed another button on the console and the pictures of Quentin were replaced with a map of the United States. As Wally watched, small red dots began to appear, starting in California and slowly making their way across the continent. They wavered, and sometimes crossed over each, but clearly were moving with purpose and intent.

"Quentin arrived in California some time ago, though none are quite sure how he made it, as all flights out of Honolulu were put on high alert for his person. He was first spotted in California, robbing a gas station and taking what money they had. Since then, he has kept a noticeably lower profile, being spotted only rarely as he continues to make his way across the United States. He is remarkably difficult to track and catch, though he regularly robs gas stations and restaurants, evidently for the money."

Wally squinted at the map in concentration; there was clearly a pattern, but he was having trouble seeing it. But as he watched the little red dots get closer to the eastern seaboard of the United States, it suddenly hit him where Quentin was going.

"Oh," said Wally as he realized. Red Tornado glanced at him, and he nodded.

"Exactly. Quentin is carving a warpath across the United States with a very clear destination in mind. He seems to be seeking a challenge, one that can only be found in-"

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island," finished Artemis grimly as the little red dot finally stopped.

Quentin Friday was coming for them.


End file.
